The present invention relates to a hybrid drive apparatus provided with an input member that is drivingly connected to a rotary electric machine and drivingly connected via an input clutch to an internal combustion engine, an output member that is drivingly connected to the input member and transmits rotation of the input member to wheels, and a control device that controls at least the rotary electric machine.